From Zane to Zara?
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: *Part 4 out of 7* Cole's toxic cooking skills have backfired again but this time it changed Zane into a girl! Zane and Nya decide to spend time with each other until they get kidnapped! Now it's up to Zara (Zane) to save Nya from 'The Hood' or else they'll both suffer a PAINFUL death. (This was requested by Wafflestheninja!)


**Hi guys and this is part 4 out of 7! This was requested by Wafflestheninja! If you want to request a one-shot you may but hurry. There are only 2 SPOTS LEFT! The third one is reserved for the sequel of many people's favorite one-shot! So enjoy! You may laugh really hard. Poor Zane. Poor Nya. OH WELL! XD Just everyone! Enjoy this! You can read it now. You'll laugh trust me.**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful Tuesday morning in Ninjago.

"OH MY GOSH WHY ME?!"

Well it **WAS** a bright and beautiful morning in Ninjago. Let me explain...

* * *

Zane woke up to the sounds of bird chirping and the smell of a fiery inferno. Zane grabbed a newspaper on the nearest dresser and started to swat the birds away. He was about to jump out of thw window until he realized what was going on.

As a gift from him to the hard working team, Cole was cooking.

The WHOLE WEEK.

Ever since the day he announced it we started to write our wills hoping that they'll convince him to stop torturing innocent creatures and people's lives..

Zane walked down the stairs, grabbed the fire extinguisher that was hanging on the wall, and sprayed the whole kitchen until everything was covered in white suds.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Cole asked.

Zane glared at Cole, "Look we both know that you weren't born blind so stop playing games and tell my why you're trying to destroy us with your cooking?!"

Cole waled up to Zane, "Once again, who ARE you?!"

"OH MY GOSH NOW YOU'RE RETARDED?! IT'S ME ZANE! THE GUY WHO YOU SLEEP WITH IN THE SAME ROOM! THE GUY WHO GOT HIS TRUE POTENTIAL FIRST! THE DUDE WHO'S BEEN DEALING WITH YOUR TOXIC COOKING SKILLS SINCE YOU DECIDED TO LOVE US AS A FAMILY?!"

"Sorry. No homo!"

Zane facepalmed at his brother's response.

"Everyone knows that Zane ACTS like a girl but that doesn't mean that he IS one!"

Zane pushed Cole out of his way and grabbed a sliver spoon. He had shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and two Mount Everests popping out of his chest.

"WHAT FALCON HAPPENED TO ME?!" Zane screamed.

"First of all Zane would NEVER turn into a girl and try to flirt with us because he isn't a homo..."

Nya, Kai, and Jay walked into the black kitchen and saw Cole and Zane arguing.

Kai's eyes got big, "Who are you and whats your name?"

Zane grabbed a frying pan and slammed it on Kai's head, "First of all don't be a pervert that's Jay's job."

"True that!" Jay said with pride. Then his eyes got big, "HEY WAIT A MINUTE..."

Kai rubbed the back of his head, "Where's Zane?"

"This girl CLAIMS that she IS Zane!" Cole answered.

A shocked expression appeared on Nya's face, "Zane?! Is that really you?

Zane grinned, "Want proof? Quiz me!"

"Ok...What would you do if you and Cole got married?"

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Zane began, "I don't have time to marry some emolithic kid who ran away from is Ballerina School for Barbie Doll Arts!"

Jay laughed, "That's Zane alright!"

During their conversation Sensei Wu came downstairs and saw Zane.

"HOT MAMMA!" He yelled.

Each one of his students turned to him.

"WHAT?!" Zane questioned Sensei.

"I didn't say that! Garmadon and Misako are probably playing Scramble again. On the other hand who are you?"

"Guys it's me Zane! The one who threw Cole's cooking that killed the forest with you!"

Jay gasped, "THAT IS ZANE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"I don't know! I was eating Cole's cooking, brushed, my teeth and went to bed!"

Everyone glared at Cole.

Zane grabbed his brother by the collar, "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THERE?! SUGAR? SPICE? EVERYTHING NICE?!"

Cole replied, "Stuff from the Farmer's Market! THEY HAD A HUGE SALE ON CHEMICALS AND PRESERVATIVES THOUGH!

"Cole! The only food that we want chemicals and preservatives is in Junk Food!"

Sensei Wu signaled Zane to put Cole down and when he did he made an announcement.

"I am going to Mystake's Tea Shop so Zane you'll have too stay single and as a woman for ONE DAY! So don't go out and try meeting some guys because men CAN'T get pregnant." Sensei announced. Then he left.

* * *

The teens decided to go to Ninjago City to enjoy the beautiful day. It would of been perfect if it weren't for the comments Zane got.

"Hey there hot Mama!"

"Sweetie you want a phone? I'll give you my number!" (A guy ACTUALLY SAID THAT TO ME. Oh if I wasn't in public at that time...he would of been DEAD.)

"Man your mountains are so high that I would try to get to the peak!"

"Are you single?"

"Care for a walk?"

"Are you doing anything later on?"

Nya was annoyed by each and every comment. There was no way that Zane has a girl looked better than her!

"So Zane...I mean..._Zara_. Want some frozen yogurt?!" Nya asked her friend.

Zane giggled, Ok!"

Kai grinned, "We'll be back here in 2 hours. Make sure you guys make it here on time."

"We will" Nya promised.

"Ok! See ya later!" Cole replied.

"C'mon let's go!" Nya grabbed Zara's hand a brought HER to_ Frozen Yogurt 31 Flavors_. Zara got vanilla and Nya got cherry. They sat down and started to talk.

"So how does it feel to be a girl?" Nya asked.

"Well aside from the guys trying to ask me out and all of that it's been pretty good!" Zane answered.

That's when 2 men wearing white t-shirts, saggy pants, Jordans, camp turned to the back, and a bunch of gold chains walked into the yogurt shop. The 1st man was taller than the second man. They both spelled trouble. They walked over to Zara and Nya.

Zara looked at them, "...Yes?"

"I'm CJ and this is TJ. We are from the Hood." The taller one said.

"Well we can tell from your hoodies." Nya joked.

TJ smirked, "Are you two dating?

Zara answered, "Well she is. I'm not."

"Well that's to bad. BAG THEM!"

After CJ's statement men that were dressed like the two burst through the windows and kidnapped Zara and Nya.

* * *

"Ugh! Where am I?"

Zara stood up and saw a curtain. She peaked through it to see that she was on a stage with millions of dark-skinned people.

"What the heck is going on?!"

"Yo Shawdy your in a Rap Battle!"

Zara turned around to see a man about her hieght with a panda hat, goldrings, and a 'HATER GONNA HATE' shirt.

"A RAP BATTLE! HAVE YOU SEEN MY GIRL NYA?!"

The manjumped to the right to reveal Nya who was tied in ropes.

"Mr..."

"My name's William."

"William may I have my friend back?

"No can do Hot Mamma. You have to win the rap battle for her to be YOURS again!"

"What happens if she refuses?" Nya asked.

William snapped and a bunch of people with guns came out, "They we would have to shoot you."

"What if I loose?" Zara asked.

"Again. We'll have to shoot you!" William replied.

Zara sighed. Before getting into this mess he or she never rapped. Even though she's a Nindroid these people look like they heard every rap in the book! She and Nya would certainly die for sure!

William grabbed Zara's hand.

"Look Sexy. You'll do a nice job out there! I believe in you."

Zara walked to the edge of stage and faced the crowd. Each person had a gun. That's when CJ came out with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlehoods! We have our all time champion Donald Twerk and now we have a newcomer Zara Julien!"

The crowd sheered as CJ handed Donald the microphone.

**Now let me tell you something little lady stop being a baby**

**You're as sexy as a pew heck you might be a wandering Jew!**

**You think you got the fire and ice! Well let me tell you know.**

**I'm even close to nice! You remind me of a bunch of mice.**

**Scrambling all over the wall and you trying to beat them as if you were in Brawl!**

**In this battle you'll be slap! From Cattle to Seattle what would you say about that!**

**Zara think she's all that? Watch when her parents slap her in the back!**

Everyone started yelling out exaggerated 'OHs' and 'DAMNs'. Zara just didn't know what to say.

"That's when CJ hopped back between the two.

"Now it's time fore Zara Juilen to try to burn Donald into a crisp!"

Zara gulped and opened her mouth.

**I was made by a Directioner named Dr. J**

**Living as Batman most of my days**

**Cleaning, eating, breathing, cooking, looking, sneaking a peek at the life above!**

**There was something called age and it wasn't that good!**

**Throwing my creator/father through his parenthood!**

**At one point he died and he was scared so..**

**HE FLIPPED MY MEMORY SWITCH OFF AND I ENDED UP HERE**

**Being found in a pond by Sensei Wu**

**Now joining his Ninja Crew**

**I got my true potential in episode 7 or 8**

**Being the COOLEST THAT I CAN BE!**

**Since I'm a Ninja I can finally bare**

**That's I'm the Ninja of Ice AKA Nindroid in here!**

**You think your all that but you actually lack because your Mother Board is literally all black!**

**You're whack, so you better take you're rap back! Heck, you probably live in a shack!**

**Don't hate on e because I'm a girl. I'm not going to put on my tutu to show you a twirl. **

**You say you're a man but you're just an idiot with a terrible attention span!**

**I run on technology! You're too fat to move because you follow the physics of astrology!**

**You failed to come up with a strategy to break me up with my ninja family!**

Everyone was 'Wooting', 'Hollering', and yelling other stuff Zara could not understand.

Cj jumped in front of the two, grabbed Zara's wrist, and held it up high.

"ZARA JUILEN IS THE NEW UNDEFEATED CHAMP!"

Zara went back stage and received some high-fives but then she saw William untying the last rope that kept Nya in bondage. As soon as he was done Nya ran over to hug Zara.

"Oh my gosh Zara thank you!" She said gratefully.

William smiled, "I knew you'd win! You guys better hurry to go in the chopper! It's 11: 50!

Zara and William traded numbers until Nya grabbed Zara's wrist and both of them ran onto the airplane.

"Kai is going to be so mad!" Nya exclaimed.

"Zane smiled, "Relax Nya. We just need to make up a totally convincing excuse."

* * *

"...And that was how Scary Movie ended!"

Everyone looked at Zara in confusion.

That's when Sensei passed Zane a cup of tea.

"Child you better drink this. I wasted 4 hours of my life listening to her life story. Well PART of it. Either way it was torture."

Zara drank all the tea and in a split second she turned back into Zane.

"Things are normal again!" Zane said with triumph.

"Hey Zane. Can we still hangout sometime?" Nya asked.

Zane smiled, "Of course!"

* * *

**There you go Waffles!**

**Did you like?**

**Any request? (2 spaces left!)**

**Did you think Sensei calling Zane 'Hot Mamaa' apporiate? (HEY! The guy's NOT married.)**

**Have a good day/night**

**TheComingofEpic Only 3 More shots to go until my break!**


End file.
